degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miles Hollingsworth III/@comment-24958037-20140521001333/@comment-24712996-20140521003811
When the FUCK did Miles plant drugs in Zigmund's locker? Please, enlighten me since I actually recall Miles doing the responsible thing by informing a person in authority of his suspicions about Zigmund harbouring illegal drugs when Zig confirmed to him he takes part in illegal activities and shall continue doing so in Maya's house thus possibly implicating her. He apologized for calling her a 'slut' and was the only one to do so despite the fact that he's a 15 year old boy whose pride could have got in the way of doing the decent thing and was the ONLY one who helped her during her cyber-bullying. He used the word from a place of deep-rooted hurt and insecurity because he's never felt enough and thought that she liked him as more than a friend, and let us not forget the normalisation of the word by his peers which contributed to him saying it. Zig called her 'sloppy seconds' when no-one around him was even using the term and he was drunk so that is far more revealing of how little respect he has for Maya to demean her like that and then ignore the chance to make her happy by being civil. Who was willing to do that? OH YEAH, MILES. He's not gay or bisexual and has stated that he sees Tristan as a friend. Feel free to tell me why you think they should get OTP status when they have not even had any substantial interactions to suggest any form of romantic relationship between them would be healthy and provide both with undoubted love. He bought her a gift for her forgiveness ONCE which she returned to him. He went away and thought about how to make it up to her and serenaded her infront of everyone despite the fact this carried the risk of humiliation whereby he declared he was wrong and he wanted her. When he bought her a harmonica it was because he thought she would love it which she stated she did, it is possible to buy people presents without ulterior motives. Cam bought her a gift yet I don't see anyone saying he was buying he affections. He treated Zoe like garbage? I'm pretty sure he understood where he went wrong in his treatment of her during her terrible ordeal and the MOMENT he understood the severity was the first to condemn whoever assaulted her. He walked out on the basktball team because he did not want to be seen condoning what happened to Zoe even when her friend Tristan wouldn't do the same and basketball meant a lot to him because it meant pleasing his father from whom he seeks approval. You know what is getting boring? Your constant criticism of Miles despite the fact you were defending him against these very reasons a few days ago! You are allowed to change your mind, however, I also suggest reading your own counter-arguments against these points because I cannot make sense of them.